The Carby Chronicles
by drlewis
Summary: At first it was the perfect honeymoon... but add a madman a 30 calliber pistol and a perfect couple and you have the recipe for diaster! Sorry we haven't updated for a while. Read on for more...
1. I Do

They were meant to be ® By: Kelly and Sarah She had chosen daises, white daises. The dress was perfect. A long flowing train and an opaque veil that cascaded down her hair and over her face looked like a waterfall. The gorgeous cake with three tiers looked to perfect to be edible. Tiny ballet pink and snow white roses dotted the cake. Everyone was there. Everyone from the ER, that is. It seemed perfect. It was just like she had dreamed when she was 6 years old, telling her mom she would marry a rich, handsome prince in a tall castle. It was all coming true. well mostly.  
  
He looked at himself in the floor length mirror. The same reflection stared back at him, except for one thing. In a few short minutes he would be married. His black tuxedo with a white corsage to match the dress looked handsome. His tux was clean and pressed, his hair neatly combed. He was ready. A grin spread across his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled the gold wedding band that he would soon be slipping on his bride-to-be's ring finger. He read the inscription once more. This ring is a symbol of my love to you.He was cut off as his best man knocked on the door. "Show time." "Alright." He said placed the ring back in his pocket and patted it for good luck.  
  
The bridesmaids went first. The two flower girls followed. The wedding march started as she entered the chapel, led by a good friend. This is it, no turning back now. She thought to herself, the ring, the flowers, something old, and something new, something borrowed, something blue. Check, check, check, check, check, and check. Okay I'm ready. As she drew closer she felt tears spring to her eyes. He was perfect, everything was perfect, it was going to be perfect. She hoped it would always be this way.  
  
Wow, I'm the luckiest man on earth. He thought as the wedding party drew closer. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. The wedding march started and everyone rose to their feet. They stood in awe as the bride walked by. She looked more beautiful then ever. She was less than ten feet away and he patted the ring for the last time as a bachelor. He was truly happy for the first time in his life. The man leading her gave her to him as she stepped up onto the platform and they looked into each others eyes. His heart skipped a beat, maybe two. He smiled, she smiled back. Her eyes were watery, yet he knew they were tears of joy.  
  
"If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." The room stayed silent. Everyone knew it was meant to be. The priest paused for a moment and then ushered the words that sent chills through all. "Do you, John Carter take thee Abigail Lockhart as your lawful wedded wife?" "I do." He asked the same the same question to Abby, as she responded with,  
  
"I do."  
  
Please write a review if you want a sequel. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't you wish it would happen on the show? Carby forever. Luv Kelly and Sarah! ® 


	2. a thousand miles to perfection

They were meant to be. Part 2 By: Kelly (drlewis) and Sarah (Sarah loves carby) ®  
  
A thousand miles to perfection  
  
Summary: This story is quite funny actually. Please r&r and we'll be back for another chapter soon.  
  
Disclaimer: These are not our characters, obviously.  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep.  
  
"Ahhhhh." Abby groaned.  
  
She turned over meaning to turn off the alarm clock but instead she smacked her new husband across the face.  
  
"Ahh, what was that for?" Carter cried drowsily.  
  
"Woops wrong side." Abby said sheepishly and turned off the alarm clock.  
  
"Geez, three am, couldn't we have gotten a later flight?"  
  
"Nope, the latest was this or tomorrow, half an hour earlier."  
  
"Alrighty then." Carter agreed.  
  
"I get the shower first." John demanded.  
  
"In your dreams!" Abby shot back.  
  
They raced down the hallway towards the small bathroom and Abby, being the sneaky person she is yelled out in pain.  
  
"All you all right?" John questioned.  
  
"I.I think I sprained my ankle, this is really going put a damper on our plans."  
  
John replied," I'll get you a tensor bandage and some ice."  
  
"Uh. okay, but I think I'll have a shower first. She jumped to her feet and sprinted to the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked.  
  
"I got it, hey! Hey no fair!"  
  
From the other side of the door Abby yelled, "Ha, your so gullible, just like all men."  
  
"I'm not like all men."  
  
"Your right, you save lives, just like the other hundred million doctors world wide."  
  
"Whatever." John groaned as he heard the water turn on.  
  
An hour, two showers and a breakfast later they stood at the trunk of the new jag that John's 'gamma' had gotten him for a wedding present the day before. They hopped in.  
  
Abby sighed. "Ahh, the smell of a new car. I haven't smelt this in years."  
  
He turned the ignition.  
  
"And we're off to the beautiful, sunny and most importantly a thousand miles away from Chicago, The Cayman Islands."  
  
He didn't get a reply.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
He looked over. She was fast asleep.  
  
"Okay, and we're off."  
  
He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.  
  
Please r+r. Sorry we didn't update for a while. Been real busy. Thanx. Bye. 


	3. Terminal 3

The Carby Chronicles Part 3. Terminal 3 By: Sarah and Kelly or sarah loves carby and drlewis.  
  
Disclaimer: These are not our characters. No kidding, right?... Summary: Previously on ER: Carby gets married and in the humorous sequel they embark on their honeymoon. Stay tuned!  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen the plane in terminal 3 to Cayman Islands will be boarding in 15 minutes. Please make your way to the terminal."  
  
"Oh, that's our plane. Lets go."  
  
Abby grabbed her bags and motioned Carter to do the same. He picked his up and followed her out of the little diner in the airport where they were getting something to eat for breakfast before leaving.  
  
Abby took the last sip of her coffee before tossing it into the garbage can. She missed.  
  
"Nice throw," Carter joked.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen the plane in terminal 3 will be boarding in ten minutes. Please proceed to the terminal."  
  
"Oh god!" John exclaimed with a high pitched girly sound to his voice, "We're gonna be late."  
  
Abby snatched her bags from the ground and followed John on his rampage to terminal 3.  
  
Twenty long tiresome minutes later they were taxiing down the runway. Abby reached forward into the pocket on the back of the seat in front of her and took out a travel guide neatly placed in between other items.  
  
"Listen to this," Abby said to John who was gazing out of the window across Abby's shoulder.  
  
"Dive with the radiant fish, swim with the dolphins, and enjoy your stay at the exceptional 5 Star hotel. Outside of your window is an amazing view of the lusious rain forest and beautiful blue sea."  
  
" Doesn't that sound great and cliche" Abby retorted after reciting the sound flap of the brochure.  
  
Before they both knew it the plane was landing. The plane shook lightly as it hit the ground and wheeled down the runway and slid to a stop.  
  
"Ahh, I guess we fell asleep."  
  
"Good observation." Abby said quietly.  
  
As they stepped off the plane they saw chaos. Ambulances were speeding around outside. Paramedics dashed from place to place;looks of fear on their tired faces. Abby was dazed and confused.  
  
"Bang!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Everybody get down!" A man exclaimed. John in an instinctive manner grabbed Abby and pulled her toward him to protect her as another gunshot pierced fear stricken atmosphere.  
  
A younger man beside him had blood all over his small face and he looked panicked.  
  
"What's going on?" Abby demanded.  
  
"This madman is going 'round shooting everyone, they are trying to detain 'im but he's holding this girl 'bout her age hostage. They're 'fraid to make a move."  
  
He pointed towards Abby. John held Abby a bit tighter fiddling with the wedding ring around her finger.  
  
"How many people have been shot?" John questioned.  
  
"Nearly 10 at least 3 are dead."  
  
"What????!"  
  
"I know, the paramedics are short, they 'aint gonna be able to save all 'them people with that man runnin 'round."  
  
They heard another shot.  
  
"There she goes."  
  
"The hostage!" Abby cried. She jolted forward. John restrained her.  
  
Abby had said hostage so loud that it had caught the killer's attention. He turned his head slowly dropping the girl's limp body from his arms. He held his gun high to warm the security officials to stay back. He shot a few shots into the air and a few people stuttered screams.  
  
The man slowly sauntered towards Abby and Carter. He noticed the bond between them instantly. His strong arms wrapped around her thin frame, her pale face close to his.  
  
The mans thin lips twisted into a sick smile. He raised gun...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please r+r. Thanx. Luv Kelly and Sarah 


End file.
